


Breathless

by lifesizehysteria



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, adamsfoster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifesizehysteria/pseuds/lifesizehysteria
Summary: The letter Lena was assigned to write during the couples retreat in 5x18





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the letter that Lena wrote to Stef in 5x18 for her assignment at the couples retreat. Lena said she went a little more romantic so I tried to do that without losing the sexual nature of the assignment.

My Dearest Stef,

The first time you kissed me, you took my breath away. I had never felt anything like it before and at the time, I was sure that I would never feel it again. I was convinced it was a once-in-a-lifetime feeling but you proved me wrong. Ever since, you have continued to take it away from me in a million different ways that I never see coming but that always feel just as good as that very first time.

Sometimes it happens when you make me laugh so hard I can't breathe. Sometimes it's when you wink at me from across the room, or I catch you gazing at me — your love unguarded because you think I'm not looking. It happens when you kiss my neck, when your fingers slip beneath the hem of my skirt, when you whisper in my ear just how badly you want me, and when you carry me to the bed to show me that you mean it. I know it sounds cliche and you'll think I'm just being sentimental, but every day, you take my breath away. Even now, more than a decade after that very first time, you still take it with every single kiss.

The thing is, somewhere along the way, I started taking it for granted. My love for you and the way you make me feel, it's stronger than it's ever been but as much as I'd love to, I can't let it consume me. If I did, life would stop and we wouldn't have everything we've built together. We wouldn't be where we are and I'm so grateful for the life we've created as we travel this road together. I've realized that when I lose my breath, it's you sweeping me away. And after a moment, I have to force myself to inhale just so that life can keep going. Unfortunately, in my effort to keep from drowning in it, I've let myself get used to being loved by you, instead of appreciating its magnificence. And it truly is magnificent.

No road is without bumps or treacherous curves, and we've traveled our share together. But we've done it hand-in-hand and the road has taken us here — still together, still strong, still standing. There is nowhere I'd rather be than beside you, taking this journey and still losing my breath every mile along the way.

This is supposed to be an X-rated letter detailing our past sex life together. But rather than looking back, I'm much more interested in what lies ahead. We have all night together. Why waste it reminiscing when we could spend it losing ourselves in each other? So please, Stef. Come. And let me take your breath away.

Forever Yours,

Lena


End file.
